Forgotten
by AmazingHefi
Summary: FemEdward/Roy He has forgotten to prepare for this day but he did the best he could to do sonething special.


Elizabeth Elric- the Fullmetal Alchemist, affectionately nicknamed Ed, older sister to Alphonse Elric and the pain in the ass of a certain General Bastard was surprisingly quiet on this day. Her golden eyes were cast downward, fingers of her flesh hand playing with the metal ones as she sat quietly on one of the cozy couches in the General's office.

The General glanced at the young woman, distracted by her morose demeanor and the paperwork was more forgotten than read and signed. In the end, he gave up and simply stared at Ed. Her heavy sigh made the man frown and sit up straighter in his comfortable rolling chair (which no longer rolled or twisted around because Hawkeye realized how much of an opportunity it gave for avoiding paperwork).

"If only someone remembered to give me something on this important day." Ed sighed again, sounding incredibly disappointed in Roy Mustang. "It's Valentine's, by the way."

"Uh..." Roy's brained stalled but then the gears clicked and moved and he knew. "I'm sorry!" He did not squeak when Ed's eyes connected with his and he realized that she wasn't only disappointed but mad as hell. "Really, Hawkeye had me working overtime and I was so tired and then I simply forgot what date it was and don't kill me!"

Ed's mouth quirked upward at the sight of Roy Mustang panicking and practically covering behind his desk. She was in a relationship with the man ever since she turned eighteen and Roy finally accepted his feelings and hers. It was lovely seeing him act like a frightened (and utterly adorable) puppy.

"I expect you to grovel at my feet tonight, Roy." Ed smirked in a way eerily similar to her lover's. "Or there'll be hell to pay."

"Yes, dear."

Ah, the words every woman liked to hear- Ed thought as she stalked out of the office.

*)*

"Havoc," Ed sang, grinning. "You owe me 500 sen. He forgot."

Havoc wilted before their eyes as he handed over the money to Ed and then to Hawkeye and Falman.

*(*

"I prepared dinner." Roy muttered as he helped Ed take off her red coat. "And a surprise later."

Ed said nothing, just followed him to the small dining room. Her eyes shone in awe as they set on the room. Red tablecloth covered the table, golden trimming shining in the soft light, pink rose petals around the plates.

"Is it okay?" Ed has never heard Roy sound so hesitant, so self-conscious, in all of her years working under him. "I know it isn't much but I hope you like it. And I prepared the food by myself. Well, Gracia helped me with the recipes and the process but I did most of the food on my own..."

"You're rambling." Ed cracked a smile, eyes softening.

"I guess I am." Roy smiled back.

Roy pulled out a chair and gestured for Ed to sit down. When she did, Roy placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss the top of her head before collecting the food and piling it in the plates. The dinner passed in easy conversation, hand holding and laughter. Ed basked in Roy's smiles. The man smiled rarely so seeing him do so, and so much, made Ed the happiest woman in the world.

*)*

"Are you going to stay over?" Roy asked as they lounged in front of a fireplace. His bare fingers slid up and down her equally as bare left shoulder. "Your room has been prepared."

"Aw, and here I was, hoping for a desert." Ed smirked, twisting to straddle his lap. Her mismatched hands were cupping his jaw, thumbs sliding over the smooth skin of Roy's cheeks.

"I can do something about that but first," Roy grinned, left arm sliding around her back. His right arm lifted, hand coming up right in front of Ed's face and holding a small, black velvet box. "Open this."

Ed took the box from Roy and opened it. Her golden eyes snapped from the ring in the box to Roy's eyes and the hopeful light in them. The young woman's heart skipped a beat and her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Will you marry me?" Roy asked. "I know it is quite soon to pop the question but... My eyes fell on the ring and it fit you so I... I bought it and I had a feeling I had to ask you. I know the proposal is not the most romantic one and I am sorry for that. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Ed answered, nodding and smiling before she pressed a long, sweet kiss to Roy's lips. "Oh god, I am turning into a girl."

"I still love you, Ed."

"I love you too, Roy."


End file.
